


She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

by larold



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: ALL PICTURES, Angst, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heart Attack, Pictures, Some angst, Texting, lesbians in love, oh boy this fic, text, text fic, thru text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larold/pseuds/larold
Summary: Jiwoo is new. Sooyoung is...not. Jiwoo thinks Sooyoung is perfect. Sooyoung thinks Jiwoo is young. Jiwoo might be falling in love with Sooyoung. Sooyoung is definitely, certainly, without a doubt, not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah this is my first fic in a million years and I don't know what will happen or how this will turn out but like hopefully we all enjoy this ride together. please enjoy and let me know what you think :))
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> also if it's confusing to like tell the "days" apart. there won't be actual dates but usually each new thought in text is a new day. I tried to make the timestamps help but let me know if it doesnt lmao

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into some crazy deep angst yikes

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> oh sooyoung
> 
> follow me at justyouraverageloonastan.tumblr.com if you want updates about this fic or good loona content


End file.
